


Your Skin and My Skin and Lace in Between

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titans stayed together and Dick asked for his help so here Roy was. </p><p>In Dick's closet.</p><p>Staring at a neat row of goddamn dresses and feeling like his stomach had bottomed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Skin and My Skin and Lace in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentforboromir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentforboromir/gifts).



> Some time ago lamentforboromir sent me a picture of some black and blue lingerie going "dick grayson??" And this has been hanging around my head ever since.
> 
> Dear I still expect your own version to see the light of day at some point!

Roy didn't mean to snoop. 

Dick had invited him to just spend the night on his floor due to expediency. Well, Dick had invited him to come and spend the night at one of Wayne Manor's guest rooms but Roy had flat out rejected being alone in some unknown room there and they negotiated on Roy just sleeping on his floor. 

Batman was giving him some very odd looks there but Titans stayed together and Dick asked for his help so here Roy was. 

In Dick's closet.

Staring at a neat row of goddamn dresses and feeling like his stomach had bottomed out. 

“Roy?” Dick asked, closing the door. “Alfred said—Roy?”

“Huh?” Roy asked and he wanted desperately to feel those dresses, the silky smooth fabric of them. There weren't many, maybe half a dozen and most were modest but there was a little red one that Roy's eyes were glued to more than the others. 

“What are you doing?” Dick asked.

“Sorry,” Roy said, finally snapping out of it. “I just—come on. It was too good to pass up.”

“What was?” Dick asked, looking wary now. 

“You know,” Roy shrugged. “Snooping. Your room at the Tower is so damned clean all the time, no personal stuff.” And his eyes refused to go to the Flying Grayson's poster hanging on the wall here. Maybe there was a reason Dick's room at the Tower was so impersonal. 

It was clear as much as he loved the Titans, Gotham was his home. 

Dick blinked at him, frowned, and than shrugged. “If you say so.”

“Okay,” Roy said. “But I have to ask.”

“What?” 

“The hell is with the dresses?” Roy blurted out, the worst possible way to ask something like this and Dick blushed. He honestly blushed, red spreading out on his cheeks in blotchy patches and _shit_ , Roy thought to himself. 

Strike one, two, and three all at once.

“They,” Dick floundered. “Undercover,” he managed. “They're for undercover.”

Roy blinked. “Batman dresses you up like a girl to go undercover?” he asked and honestly, he should not have been so surprised as that. It was just the thought of Dick, with his fine but obviously masculine features in that little red dress was making him feel light headed. 

“It's not as weird as that sounds,” Dick started and paused. “Actually, no, it probably is. But it's good training.”

“Thank god Ollie has never put me in a dress,” Roy said and Dick's color darkened again. 

“It's not like that,” he protested. “It's fine, I don't mind.”

Roy wanted to whimper. He honestly wanted to whimper just to distract himself from that. 

“Shit,” Dick swore and that alone told Roy how much he had put his foot in it. 

“Hey, Rob,” he said and Dick looked at him again. “It's no big. I shouldn't have snooped, shouldn't have asked.”

The line of Dick's shoulders eased somewhat. “Look, I know it's weird—”

“No, no,” Roy cut in quickly. “It's _fine_. It's not that weird.”

“You were—” Dick started.

“Ignore that,” Roy said, waving a hand. “I don't think any less of you or something, Jesus. My mouth ran away from me.”

Dick blinked at him like he wasn't sure he believed him, but he nodded and they carefully and specifically didn't talk about it again.

-0-

But Roy thought about it a lot. 

When they kept getting older and Dick finally settled into his shoulders and slender waist and Roy wondered what sort of dresses he might wear now, if he was going to go undercover in one. Something gaudy? Or something slinky that hugged all the lines of his body? 

Roy wished he could stop thinking about it. 

After everything that had happened he _really_ wished he could stop thinking about it.

And the thing was no one else got that reaction out of him. He went to drag bars on his own and undercover and while the people there were more than nice enough—and harassed enough to make him want to punch a wall down—it wasn't the same. 

He thought about it at the strangest times, like in the middle of a briefing when Dick turned his head just right, or at night when Roy was curled up on his couch alone watching infomercials because he was too tired to even consider moving. 

And he thought about it at less strange times, like when he went to bed alone again, aching from a long day of having his ass kicked around the street. Then, the thought of Dick with black lace and straps falling down his arms was the only comfort his mind could come up with.

-0-

“Hey Dick,” Roy asked when Dick was sprawled out over his couch, totally drunk. And that alone said how fucked up Dick was right then, considering how normally he avoided drink. When asked, he could primly reply something or other about how he just didn't like it, but Roy figured it started somewhere around _control issues_ and ended with _Bruce Wayne._

“What?” Dick slurred.

“Do you still go undercover in drag?”

There was silence for a long moment and Roy finally lifted his head to look back at Dick. He was sitting on the ground in front of the couch, rolling his beer bottle around in his hands. 

“What?” Dick managed finally. 

“Never mind,” Roy muttered. 

“If the occasion calls for it,” Dick said and Roy wanted to swear. He honestly shouldn't have asked that question because he really didn't need to know. Dick warm and languid and drunk behind him was bad enough. “Why does it bother you so much?”

“Bother is not the word I would go for,” Roy said and Dick cocked his head at him, still on the couch and Roy really needed to go out to the balcony of his shitty apartment and swear. 

Thank god Lian was out with Dinah for a girl's sleep over. 

“Than what word would you go for?”

Roy hoped they were both drunk enough to forget this. “Fascination.”

-0-

It might have ended there except some too obvious sex store had a display of lingerie in the window. 

Roy had gone out for things. _Specific_ things he needed to buy and go home with for his small family's continued happiness and security. That did not include black and bright blue lace lingerie and Roy went in to the store to demand if the line was superhero inspired or something because that blue matched Nightwing's just too well.

Turned out the answer was a yes, the line was subtly inspired by popular superheroes. The last was said with a wink and Roy sometimes resented that the whole world could take a look at Nightwing and lust after him. 

But it turned out it didn't bother him enough and he somehow bought something he was pretty sure would never see use.

-0-

Snooping was the worst, Roy decided when Dick straightened up from his closet. “Is this necessary?” he asked.

“Would you rather me go shirtless for the rest of the day?” Dick snapped because his shirt and jacket had been totally torn up.

Roy managed not to say yes, yes he would. 

“Anything I have is going to be way too big for you,” Roy said and Dick shrugged and Roy could almost count down the seconds because this was his life and of course Dick would find—

Dick tensed and straightened and yup, there it was. 

“What?” Dick started to ask and blushed again. “I didn't know you were seeing anyone.”

“I'm not,” Roy said and Dick glanced over his shoulder at him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Roy thought because the black and blue lace was held between his fingers and just seeing that against his skin was going to give him enough fantasies for a month. 

“Little small for you, isn't it?” Dick asked.

“Sure,” Roy shrugged. “Didn't you want a shirt?”

Dick frowned but set the lace back down, finding one of Roy's old and faded shirts he refused to let go of instead, pulling it over his head.

-0-

Roy didn't consider himself a coward, which is why the lingerie set was starting to drive him mad. 

He didn't buy it for himself after all.

So he wrapped it up because why the hell not and got himself to Dick's door. 

“This isn't a gift in the best sense,” he said when Dick opened the door and blinked owlishly at him. “In the I think you'd actually want it sense. But I bought it for you so you might as well have it.”

Dick's mouth quirked. “That's... a stunning recommendation? Do I want to know what it is?”

“Probably not,” Roy said and shoved the package at him before he could convince himself to run instead. 

Dick caught it, still so damned graceful. With another look at Roy he tugged the paper off the box, dropping it on his counter to open it. He blinked at it for a long moment. “What?”

“Yeah,” Roy sighed. “Shitty present. But it's yours, do whatever you want with it.”

“Why did you buy me—” and Dick frowned again even as his fingers ran up and down the satin trimmed in blue and Roy tried to look away. 

“Because,” Roy said and came up with nothing to follow that. Dick was staring at him and he had nothing. “It reminded me of you,” he settled for at last and Dick blinked again. 

“I can,” he fumbled. “See the colors but—”

“It's nothing personal,” Roy said. “I mean, it is, but I know you just do it for undercover—”

And fuck, something seemed to click behind Dick's eyes. “Oh,” he said. 

“I'll be,” and Roy gestured vaguely behind him toward the door. 

“Oh,” Dick said again. “Is it me, or is it me in women's clothes?”

“Uh,” Roy said and wanted to throw up. “You. Fucking hell, it's you. The women's clothes, the lingerie it's just...” he shrugged. “Icing? Hot as fuck? I can go now if you want.”

Except Dick was moving closer and really Roy wanted to run because he had been swallowing this down long enough, he really didn't want to ruin things now. But Dick's mouth was warm and languid against his own and Roy whimpered the instant he realized Dick really was kissing him. His hands floundered before settling on Dick's hips and usually waiting so long to get something made the getting feel anticlimactic. He'd wanted Dick since he knew what wanting was.

And getting it was anything except a let down.

They barely made it to the couch the first time, Dick dropping to his knees and swallowing his cock like it was something he'd actually wanted to do for a while. Roy's fingers scrambled along the back of the couch and he hoped no one was home in the apartments around them. It was, after all, the middle of the normal working day so hopefully they didn't hear his yelling. 

After he came, clutching Dick's hair too hard, he shoved Dick over to his back, licking his throat and putting his callouses to good use, holding Dick's cock reverently in his hands as Dick threw his head from side to side and gasped. 

The second time, Dick took the box with him into the bathroom and came out wearing the black and blue lacy satin lingerie, and Roy was so glad he had just come because otherwise that might have been enough.

“Just to make sure,” Roy said. “Just to make totally sure,” and his hands were already in Dick's hair, on his shoulders, tracing the line where his skin met lace. “This is something you're okay with?”

“Going undercover like this is going to be so much harder now,” Dick said, eyes almost all pupil. 

“Okay, but, like, it got you hot before, right?” Roy said. “Jesus, it must have right?”

“A little,” Dick whispered. “Not quite like this.”

“Yeah?” Roy pressed. 

Dick nuzzled at his throat and Roy closed his eyes before forcing them back open. “The way you want me is better than what I'm wearing,” he said. 

“If you don't want to—”

Dick shoved him back against the bed. “Watching you get hot and bothered is worth it. Besides,” and he ran his hands down the front, stopping to tug at the band around his waist and Roy wanted to moan just from that sight. So he let himself and Dick smirked. “It feels nice. Pretty good quality, considering you seemed like you didn't even want to give it to me.”

“Oh, I did,” Roy said. “Got scared.”

Dick looked down for a second before forcing his eyes to meet again. “How much easier would the last few years have been if we just did this ages ago?”

Roy blinked. “Probably a lot,” he admitted. “But. We are were we are and we are who we are.” Dick rewarded him for that with a bright smile. “And I—uh—love who you are so that's fine.”

For a second Dick just stared at him before launching himself on to the bed and Roy caught him into a kiss, fingers tangled up in that hair and pressed against lace and satin.

It felt a lot like coming home.


End file.
